My Little Pony: Friendship Is Madjak!
by Madjak1112
Summary: Majestic Tiara is abused, she hates life. she finds out that her dad is getting re-married and that her soon-to-be-mom is taking her to 'ponyvile' and they're going to meet her sister? what if that sister is twilight sparkle?


_**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Madjak**_

**Chapter one:**

**How it all started**

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" my father, Cloud Flicker, yelled at me from the kitchen, obviously drunk again.

"Yes?"

I asked innocently after I trotted to him. In the next second all I saw was a blur of red, the sound of me falling to the floor, and I could taste blood in my mouth dripping down from my nose. I was used to this type of thing though.

"Dumb," he kicked me

"Little," kick

"_Ailcorn_" he said and kicked me hard and then left, probably going to go meet his girlfriend. I never liked his girlfriend, she was rich, and a snob, and she just is just so ugh. But anyway, at least my dad acts all sweet around her. My father never liked me, for many reasons.

_1: I'm an ailcorn._

_2: "I made my mother die", from child birth._

_And more but I don't want to talk about it._

I hear the door slam shut and "Hey honey!" Great, just great, Lilac was here. Lilac was my dad's rich, and beautiful, unicorn girlfriend. But it was good for me. She made my dad less...Angry. Well he had to act less angry so she doesn't call the cops or something.

"Madjak!" my father yelled from downstairs, for once using my real name and not 'little brat'.

trotting down from my room into the kitchen where my father and lilac sat on the seats around the table, I said in a confused voice "Yeah?"

"Sit down." Lilac said smiling. I sat down on the left, so I was facing them.

"Well, uh, were, WERE GETTING MARRIED!" lilac yelled jumping up from her seat like a jumping-bean.

"What-"I started but got cut off.

"-and me and you are leaving tomorrow for Ponyvile where my big sister lives so we can get ready for the wedding!" lilac yelled and hugged me tight.

"When-wait tomorrow- Ponyvile- what!" I screamed.

_This was NOT happening._

"Don't you want to go meet my sister and maybe, get to know me?" lilac asked hurt in her eyes.

"It would be just us for 4 weeks! Just girl time! And I'm sure there will be some cute colts in Ponyvile to." she said nudging me.

_Just us… no dad… I could deal with that_.

"Yeah I'M SO HAPPY! You two are soul mates!" I yelled hugging my father and soon to be mom.

"And maybe we could be a family" lilac said.

"Yeah" I said fake-sighing. After a few moments of us all hugging while imaging what our lives could be like together – me faking it of course - Lilac broke the silence.

"So I'll wake you up eight, ok?" lilac said.

"OK! I'm so happy I don't even know if I can sleep!" I fake joked.

Lilac laughed and said

"Me nether"

"Well let's go to sleep, after all you two need your beauty sleep!" my dad said laughing.

Trotting to my room, before I shut the door I yelled "NIGHT!"

_Well….. This is awesome!_ I thought and soon I fell asleep.

"Madjak...Madjak wake up!" I heard and opened my eyes to a very happy purple unicorn.

"No." I stated.

"PLEASEEE" she whined.

After five minutes of Lilac yelling 'PLEASEEEEEEE' in my ear, I sat up and said

"Fine." Lilac smiled and trotted out. I packed my suitcase, took a bath, did my hair, until lilac came in.

She gasped and said, "Oh, no. no, no." She paused,

"No soon-to-be-daughter of mine is going to wear THAT" she Joked acting.

"But-"I started "NO BUTS" she yelled in a weird accent.

By the end I looked like this.

It was my favorite outfit, but Lilac added the bow.

"Do I have to wear a bow…in pubic…" I whined, starting to like Lilac more.

She looked at me like I was crazy for not wanting to wear the bow and said "YEAH!"

"Ugh fine" I said.

"Come on ladies! You gotta get goin'!" my father yelled from down stairs

Lilac looked in the direction he yelled from and yelled back, "We're coming!"

She turned her head back to me, "ready to have some AWESOME fun?!"

I looked at her,

"Hell yeah!" I said and cantered, off lilac following.

"Bye Hon…" my father said while hugging me at the door.

"Don't mess anything up little brat" he growled in my ear.

"We gotta go. Like NOW" Lilac said and quickly pecked my father's lips.

"I'll miss you" my dad said "I already do" Lilac said.

I gaged "EWWWWW STOP IT!" I said.

Lilac laughed and said "come on kiddo! We gotta go!" and cantered out the door, I ran out the door and when I got to my top speed I began flying, leaving my Canterlot home in the dust.

_**Chapter two:**_

_**All Board!**_

Soon Lilac and I got to the train station.

"ALL BORAD!"

the pony yelled and Lilac and I got on the train. Lilac and I sat down.

"Uh… Madjak… umm…" Lilac said.

I looked over at her and said "yeah?"

"What's your real name…I only know Madjak…" she trailed off.

"Oh, that's fine I don't really go by it anyway, but its Majestic Tiara, and you?" I asked her smiling sweetly.

"Oh cool, mines Lilac Flower." She smiled back.

"That's a pretty name. Hey want to play 20 questions?" I asked

"Sure you go first" she said.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple or blue!" she said

"SAME! What kind of pony? Earth, Pegasus, Unicorn…"

I asked "Ailcorn" she said and winked.

I laughed "age?"

"Aye, ya NEVER ask a girl her age," She said and laughed

"25, you?" she asked.

"11" and the game went on.

By the time me and Lilac finished the game the many-colored train we were riding's driver was yelling that we would soon be in Ponyvile.

"PONYVILE 2 MINUTES GET YOUR THINGS READY FOR THE CUTIEEST LITTLE TOWN EVER!" the train driver yelled.

"Oh it's been so long…she'll be mad..." Lilac sighed.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" I asked my county accent showing.

"Oh nothing…it's just it's been almost 5 years and now she's married and..." I hugged her.

"Don't worry it will be fine I promise" She hugged back.

"Thanks"

"PONYVILE!" the driver said.

"Oh… maybe we should go back…" Lilac wondered out loud.

"NO we're staying"

I said while pushing her out the door. We got off the train. It was a sunny day, birds singing, clear; blue sky, everything was perfect. But the fact everypony was staring at me. _Was it 'Couse I'm a school-age filly? Or was it 'Couse I'm an ailcorn… _I thought.

Lilac glared at a light green mare staring at me, with a foal, maybe 3.

Lilac snapped at them "What ya looking' at!"

The foal looked at me with big eyes gasping

"Ailcorn…ailcorn….ailcorn…! ALICORN MOMMY! ALICORN! LIKE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT!" the foal yelled happy.

"YEA AND IF" Lilac started.

"No, no, no, it's fine, cute foal by the way and," I said to the mother, then bending down to the foal,

"Yes I am a ailcorn, your very smart, many foals your age don't even know what that is" I said smiling at the little foal.

"You're a nice ailcorn!" the foal yelled.

I smiled and said "Thank you, now I must be going to meet my…uh mom's Friends, Bye." I said and followed my unicorn 'mom'.

"You're good with kids!" Lilac told me

"Thanks" To tell the truth; I just don't want to scar a poor child at a young age, like what happened to me.

"Oh….this is not good…where coming close to my sister's…" Lilac said.

"Oh relax, it's your sister! You're going to be fine!" I told her

"Oh... There's the library..." she sighed

"That's her house?" I asked

"Yeah…" quickly pushed Lilac to the front door and rang the bell.

The door opened slightly and a purple unicorn, which looked kind of like lilac, stepped out.

"Hel- Lilac?" the purple pony asked looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Twi'? It's me Lilac" Lilac said.

The two ponies hugged each other tight, and then I heard

"Who's here, honey?"

And then saw a blue unicorn stallion.

"Oh who's this?" the stallion asked.

"This is Lilac, my sister,"

The purple unicorn known as Twi' said, still hugging Lilac,

"And this is... I don't really know!" Twi' and Lilac finely let go,

"Lilac, who's your friend?!" the purple-pony exclaimed.

"Oh well we'll get down to that later, first show me your family!"

"Ok then, this is my husband, Ink Blot, and my 5 year old daughter, Toodle Tickles"

Twi' said hugging a pink filly about 4

"NO. my name Chloe!" Twi' let the filly down chuckling

"yes her name is Chloe," Twi' said and the filly began running from a dragon that was playfully chasing her.

"RAWR!" The green and purple dragon said.

"DIE SPIKE DIE" the little filly said and jumped on the dragon named Spike, who acted like he died and then the filly said

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM CHLOE, THE DRAGON SLAYER!"

I chuckled at her fun little game.

"Madjak, come in here please." Lilac called for me from the kitchen.

I trotted over to the kitchen and sat down on a chair,

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing, uh, we just want to know about you, but I guess, I should start about me, uh I'm Twilight Sparkle, I like reading, and this is my husband Ink Blot, and that over there playing, is my daughter, Chloe, oh and the dragon is spike, his my best friend" Twilight said.

"Ok! Umm, I'm 11, I like singing, acting, flying, magic, Lilac is marring my dad..." and I was about to continue when Twilight shouted

"WAIT WHAT?! LILAC YOUR GETTTING MARRIED?!"

"Shh you'll scare Chloe! And yes, yes, I am, that's why I'm here," Lilac said and put a magic grip on her satchel and pulled out a piece of paper.

**We would like to inform you that you are invited to the wedding of Cloud Flicker and Lilac Flower.**

**Held in Ponyvile at Sweet Apple Acres Farm at 12 PM in four weeks**

**Bride- Lilac flower**

**Groom- Cloud Flicker**

**Mare of Honor - Twilight Sparkle**

**Best Stallion - None**

**Brides-mares - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity,**

**Grooms stallions – ****ink blot**

**Junior Brides-mares – Majestic Tiara**

**Flower filly- ****toodles tickles**

**Ring colt- None**

After reading this Lilac added 'I_nk Blot'_ and '_Toodles Tickles'_ to the list and then showed it to her sister.

Twilight stared at her sister. "Really?" she whispered, getting a nod from Lilac.

"I'm so happy for you." she smiled wide.

"Wait…your letting me in the wedding?! And Not all of them are full…" Ink Blot stated.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll find some boys" Lilac said laughing.

"Oh! I have an idea! We can go to fluttershy's! See when you left was when a lot of us had kids, besides Fluttershy so she learned that she's good with animals AND kids! So she has a day-care center/pet store!" Twilight said.

"Wow I missed a lot" Lilac laughed.

"Yeah you have! We have to get going! Besides right around now is when everypony picks up their kids/pets!" Twilight yelled, excitedly.

"Ok, ok, were coming give me a break, besides aren't you missing somepony..?" Lilac giggled.

Twilight blushed and yelled "Chloe! Come on!" "NO!" Chloe yelled.

"We're going to see Colbt!" Twilight sing-songed witch made Chloe come and put on here coat and start yelling that twilight was to slow, before you could say '_let's go'_.

"I'm guessing she has a crush…" I said.

"Yep, first one" Twilight said chuckling.

"NOOOO I don't like him!" Chloe yelled while blushing and we all left.

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Fluttershy's Pet And Child Daycare.**_

'Fluttershy's pet and child daycare' a sign read and Chloe cantered to the building under the sign. Just as twilight said there were maybe 7 fillies, foals, and clots running around a light yellow Pegasus

_Must be fluttershy_ I thought.

"Kids… Kids…" she sighed as the kids ran around her.

"Whoever stops gets candy!" the yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy said witch made all the foals stop.

A light blue Pegasus colt with a sandy-orange mane and tail waved to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe!" he yelled to her

Chloe's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Running to him she smiled wide and said

"Hi Colbt!"

"Hey Twi'... " A pony said, pausing as she saw me and Lilac.

"Who's…? Wait is that you Lilac?!" the light blue Pegasus mare said.

"Yeah it's me! Good to see you Rainbow" Lilac said hugging Rainbow

"What brings you back to Ponyvile?"

Rainbow asked after the hug.

"Oh uh... Well, read this." Lilac smiled and used her magic to get another letter from her satchel and held it with her magic so that rainbow could read.

After a few seconds Rainbow hugged Lilac so tight

"You're getting married?! Cool!"

Rainbow yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah, and this is Madjak, my soon to be daughter," and so the conviction went on.

At this point I was paying more attention to two colts nearby.

"Mom, were 12 we do NOT need to go to this day care!" two colts: one, dark green, and one, dark blue, whined.

"Well it's either this or going to public school." the mom said back.

"Hey! Honey Heart! Come here!"

Rainbow yelled for Honey Heart. Who, trotted up to Rainbow, the two colts following behind.

Honey Heart smiled and said "Hey Rainbow!"

This is my friend Honey Heart; she's a nurse so when I crash into things she fixes me up!" Rainbow said laughing.

"Oh and you remember Twilight right?" Rainbow asked Honey Heart.

"Yeah we met a few months ago…when you crashed and we visited you in the hospital! She was your nurse!" Twilight said laughing

"Oh yeah I do know you!" Honey Heart said.

"Anyway, this is Twilight's sister Lilac, who is getting married and this is Madjak her soon to be step daughter."

Rainbow explained.

"Oh cool!" Honey Heart said.

"Oh and this is my son, Lighting Runner," Honey Heart said pointing to the green colt,

"And this is my nephew Wind Twister: who's living with me" Honey Heart added, pointing to the blue colt behind her.

"Hi!" Lighting Runner and Wind Twister said like twins.

"They act more like twins then cousins!" Twilight joked.

"They do!" Lilac agreed.

"Thank ya for Watchin' Winona for me" An orange earth mare, obviously pregnant, said to Fluttershy; Putting a leach that at the other end of it had a dog - that was barking up a storm, happy to see the mare- in her mouth

"No problem. Well you're the last costumer for now..." Fluttershy trailed off.

"Hey is that Lilac?" Fluttershy asked.

"I reckon' it is!" the orange mare said.

Fluttershy trotted out from behind the counter of the small shop, the orange pony following.

Fluttershy walked up to Lilac, unsure. "Lilac?"

Lilac turned around and said

"Oh Hi Fluttershy!" hugging Fluttershy. Then she saw the orange mare,

"oh wow... Applejack are you…" She trailed off,

"PREGNANT?!" Lilac yelled jumping up and down

"well it's either that or I'm fat!" Applejack joked.

"I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky father?!" Lilac asked; making Applejack sigh sadly and the mood in the room went from happy to sad.

"He left me, used me. Let's just leave it at that" AJ said sad.

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked." Lilac said.

"It's al 'right, but anyway why ya 'ere?!" Applejack asked. Lilac did the same thing as she had done to twilight and rainbow; got out her satchel and pulled out the same piece of paper, explained everything, and everypony talked.

Until a bright pink earth pony came running in; "I WANT MY ALLIEGATER." she yelled at Fluttershy. "Ok" Fluttershy said quickly and ran to the back of the shop, grasped a little baby alligator then ran back to the pink mare. The alligator gaped onto the pink pony's pink mane and stayed there. The pink pony saw Lilac

"OMG! HI LILAC YOU'RE BACK OH, OH, OH, CAN I THOW A PARTY BECOUSE YOU'RE BACK?! PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES!" the pony yelled jumping up and down and up and down and up and down,

"PINKKIE PIE!" Lilac yelled and Pinkie stopped

"oh, sorry, I'm just so happy your back!" pinkie said

"It's ok, now I have to tell you something…" and they talked about the wedding and all the crap that Lilac has probably said more than 20 times today,

"Oh! Can I help plan the wedding party?!" Was part of the convocation.

Everypony chatted until Lighting Runner and Wind Twister came up to me.

"So you're an ailcorn?" Lighting asked. I answered, "Yeah, problem?" my sassy said showing "NOPE! I think it's pretty cool!" Wind said.

"Yeah!" Lighting agreed and the filly and colts talked.

A white unicorn mare with a half brushed purple mane, (still looking good though,) ran in the small shop

"Terribly sorry I'm late Fluttershy!"

She said quickly then saw Lilac and said

"Lilac!" She yelled,

"Darling is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me…are you...you?! You look awful!" Lilac said after they hugged.

"NEVER EVER HAVE TRIPLETS" the white mare said.

"Rarity… You had kid_s_?!" Lilac asked.

"Yes, now I don't trust Emerald Mask with Aqua, Sapphire, and Turquoise for very long so I must be going... does everypony want to maybe go out to dinner later? I know this very good restaurant just down the street!" Rarity asked.

The whole room filled with 'ok's and 'when's and 'SURE's.

"Ok, great! I'll see you and ALL of you AND all of you families at 8 at my house, see you then!" and not letting anypony say 'ok' or 'no' the white unicorn mare raced away, but not before she gabbed a white cat that was about to kill some birds in a cage.

"Mommy!" Colbt asked for attention from Rainbow Dash.

"Why is he calling _you_ mom?" Lilac asked and then in clicked inside her brain.

"COLBTS YOUR SON?!" Lilac yelled

"yes" Dash said in a bored tone.

"Oh can he be the Ring Bearer in my wedding?!" Lilac asked.

"Sure! Now my son wants me," Dash said bending down to the young colt's height;

"Yes?" Rainbow asked her son "

I want to go home" the little colt whined.

"Ok kiddo, we can go home now," Rainbow got up and told everypony she was leaving, and walked out the door.

"Well ah better be getin' back to the farm, can't have Apple Bloom do everythin' at the farm" Applejack said, most of the ponies wanted to say 'But you're pregnant!' but knew if that was said Applejack would blow up in their faces; and an angry, pregnant, Applejack protecting her pride, was a bad Applejack. Instead, everypony just said "bye!"

"See ya'll!' Applejack walked out.

"WELL IMMA GONNA GO MAKE DA PLANS FOR DA PARTIES! BYE!" Pinkie Pie yelled, bouncing out of the shop.

And with that only honey heart, two fillies, two colts, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Lilac were in the small shop.

"Well I gotta go take care of my pets… so bye, see you guys later" and Fluttershy walked into the back of the shop to take care of her new client's pets.

"Well Lighting and Wind are hungry; we'll see you at dinner, bye." And Honey Heart left, the colts trailing behind.

"Come on, let's go home and have some food I'm so hungry!" Twilight said "ME TOO!" Chloe yelled.

"Same" I said.

"Yeah" Lilac said and everypony went back to the library.

"So, what's cloud like?" Twi' had asked Lilac once they began the journey home.

"Very…un-patient… but other than that he's very nice and sweet," Lilac said smiling.

"His name is very weird; he's a Unicorn, but his name is like a Pegasus," Lilac commented, smiling.

"Oh, so how did you meet?" Twi' asked.

"Well, I was at my flower shop, in Canterlot, and Cloud came in and bought some flowers, - said it was for his daughter – and we started talking... And falling in love..." Lilac said, smiling like an idiot, thinking about that day.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Twi' gushed.

"I know" Lilac said with a dreamy look I her eyes.

"OK, can we PLEASE stop talking about…Love?" I gaged.

"Oh, like you've never been in love." Lilac said rolling her eyes and nudging me.

"In fact I haven't!" I said.

"Well you might not have been in love; but you were defiantly making Wind go CRAZY back at fluttershy's shop!" Lilac said

"Oh stop, he doesn't like me!" I said.

"Oh yes he does!" Lilac said jumping up and down,

"HE WAS STARING AT YOU!" Lilac gushed.

"HE DOES NOT." I yelled. "

Yeah he does! Just you watch, at dinner his going to sit by you, - and if he doesn't he will want to – and then he'll talk to you and–" She said but I cut her off,

"yeah, NO DUH HE'S GOING TO SIT BY ME! WE'RE THE SAME AGE." I said.

"But he still likes you!" Lilac said.

"NO." I said.

Lilac snorted "Yes he does! You'll see…"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

_**Chapter four:**_

_**Dinner**_

"Have you deiced on what to eat?" our waitress asked Rarity.

We had all met up ay Rarity's and she took us to this very nice restraint. Rarity asked for a lot of expensive foods, I just got some water; I don't want to waste money, and I'm not very hungry anyway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late honey, Sapphire was being a brat" a green unicorn stallion said running through the doors, three light blue strollers following behind; in his magical grasp.

"Oh its fine honey, I know how they can be. Have you meet Lilac?" Rarity said pointing at Lilac.

"I don't think I have!" the stallion said walking over to Lilac.

"Hello, I'm Emerald Mask, and you are?" the stallion asked Lilac.

"Great to meet you, I'm Lilac Flower" Lilac smiled.

"Who's the light blue filly behind you?" Emerald asked.

"Oh that's just Madjak." Lilac said plainly.

Hearing my name being said, I quickly got up from my seat, and trotted over to Lilac's side "

Hi I'm Madjak, I'm 11 and Lilac is my soon-to-be-step-mom" I said.

"Oh, Lilac, You're getting married?" Emerald asked

"Yeah, Oh and speaking of my wedding; want to be in it?" Lilac asked.

"SURE!" Emerald said. From one of the blue strollers, a foal began to cry, making the other two cry also.

"I'm coming Turquoise!" Rarity said and trotted to the stroller with baby that was the first to start crying. She picked the small foal up with her magic and fed the foal a bottle of milk.

I and Lilac trotted over to the strollers both of us wanting to see the foals. They went to the stroller closes to them.

"This is Sapphire, she's the oldest." Emerald told them, burping Sapphire.

"She's so cute!" Lilac exclaimed.

"Speaking of oldest; how old are they?" I asked.

"They're almost a year old." Emerald told them.

Lilac and I made their way to the second stroller; the one Rarity was taking care of.

"Oh please Aqua, calm down!" Rarity pleaded with the small foal. The foal calmed down, almost as if she never wanted anything.

"That's better." Rarity sighed.

"Oh Lilac, could you be a dear and try to calm Turquoise down for me?" Rarity asked with tried eyes that probably haven't had a good night's rest in almost a year.

"Sure!" Lilac said waking over to the next crying baby. Lilac picked the light blue/green baby up with her magic and began rocking the baby.


End file.
